


FIC: Tumbled

by jagnikjen



Series: The Allan Drabbles [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan gets his once. Third of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Tumbled

**Tumbled**

Allan reversed their positions and took her mouth in a wild messy kiss, pressing his thigh between her legs, against her womanhood. Full breasts filled his hands, nipples hardening beneath his touch. Arching her back, she increased the pressure, moaning into his mouth.

He was so hard...wanted her so bad.

Pulling away from her, he stripped as quickly as he could, as did she. They scrambled to the bed and fell upon it in a tangle of limbs. Allan rolled them, pinning her beneath him. The scent of her arousal teased his nose and he met her gaze.

She nodded.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
